


Doing the Dishes

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: Dan hates doing the dishes, but this time might just be an exception.





	

\-----------  
Doing dishes is quite possibly the worst thing in the world, Dan thinks as he sighs heavily, shuffling over to the mountain of dirty cups, mugs and plates. Phil was usually the one to do the dishes, as Dan was the one to get the packages at eight in the morning. But, today seemed the very rare, but still very unfortunate day in which it was Dan’s turn. He began the painstaking task of removing all the dirty, but thankfully rinsed off dishes, from the sink and placing them on the counter directly next to the sink. He plugged the drain and then began to fill the now empty sink with lukewarm water, a little hot, but not too bad. He put slightly too much dish soap into the sink, resulting in a very fast, large compiling amount of bubbles. He giggled slightly at the sight of the fast rising mountain of small white bubbles smelling of green apple. Once the sink was full enough to begin the task of washing, he set to it. Grabbing the wet wash cloth, dipping them into the water and scrubbing the dirty dishes before taking them out to be placed into the other side of the sink for rinsing after all the washing was done. More than halfway through, he heard Phil’s footsteps from the doorway, and turned to see Phil looking shocked and pleased.  
“See you finally took the hint and decided to do some washing up.” Phil said walking over to Dan and placing his now empty cereal bowl on the counter alongside the yet to be washed dishes. Dan narrowed his eyes at the remark and returned to the task at hand.  
“Yeah, figured it was my turn.” Dan side, washing some silverware and then placing into the other side of the sink, which was beginning to fill quickly.  
“How about-” Phil said, stepping next to Dan, moving the tap so it was placed over the rising side of the sink, and turned it on, letting cool water rinse over the clean dishes. “I rinse while you wash. We’ll do it as a team.” He said, rinsing a few dishes and placing them in the drying rack.  
They continued on in silence, the only sound the running water and clanking of kitchen ware together. That is until Dan was out of dishes and passed the final one to Phil, however, he didn’t drain the bubble filled sink. Instead, while Phil was focused on carefully balancing the final bowl in the drying rack, Dan took a handful of bubbles and blew it down Phil’s neck. Laughing as Phil staggered away from him, wiping off the back of his neck with his wet hands, yelping in shock.  
“Oh it’s on like Donkey Kong!” He screeched playfully as he himself got a handful of bubbles and wiped it on Dan’s neck earning a squat to his arm from Dan. Both of their eyes narrowing as the room began to fill with childish laughter, Phil’s tongue sticking out slightly, and Dan’s shoulders shaking slightly as they both laughed.  
“No no no no no Phil-” Dan gasped as Phil wetted the back of his shirt. “Phiiilll it’s wet!” Dan yelled, drawing out the “I” in Phil, childish as it may be. Both of them still giggling uncontrollably, smiling ear to ear. Dan picked up the sink hose and turned the water on directing the hose to a gun like stance in front of Phil, who went into a fetal position as he gathered what was going to happen to him.  
“Dan no no-” He was cut off with a blast of freezing cold water to his side, yelping in shock at the temperature and the nerve of Dan. “Cold!” He shouted, once Dan stopped spritzing him in water. He launched forward and took the hose, turning the tables, squeezing the button, soaking Dan now.  
“Okay Okay Okay Phil Phil Phil!” He shouted raising his hands in the air mocking a surrender. “Truths!” He said and Phil stopped and returned the hose back to it’s place, turning off the water, and looking over at Dan, who was dripping wet, with his fringe over his eyes. Phil giggled and Dan couldn’t help but laugh too. It was weird to think they are adults who just had a splash war in their kitchen.  
“I’m sorry I got you soaked,” Phil said not so sympathetically before continuing, “but I won.” Phil said among giggles, standing proudly in front of Dan who catch his breath and then formed a wicked grin on his face.  
“Yeah you did,” Dan slowly looked up, moving his dripping fringe from his eyes, as he continued to speak, “I guess it’s time for your prize yeah?” He said with a grin planted on his face.  
“What do you-” Phil started only to be stopped with a gasp of surprise as Dan launched forward and pulled him into a soaking wet hug, burying his dripping wet hair into Phil’s neck. “Daaan you’re getting me wet!” He said but placed his arms about his boyfriend, drawing him closer to his frame.  
“Yeah, but you’re fine with it,” Dan said removing his head from Phil’s neck and placing a quick kiss onto Phil’s lips. “I love you, you spork.”  
“And I love you.” Phil said kissing Dan once more on the mouth before getting out of Dan’s grip, lacing their fingers together, pulling Dan out the kitchen door. “Come on, let’s get dried off.”  
Alright so maybe doing the dishes wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are very appreciated! Also if you have a prompt just ask! p.s. sorry for being gone for so long...yikes!  
> Tumblr: dilisinlove


End file.
